Fremione Forever
by Bitsymc
Summary: This is the story of had it all began. Fremione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I made my was down the isle of the train looking for an empty compartment.

"Why are these all full!" A screamed

I finally found a compartment with a red haired boy and a boy with messy long brown hair and glasses.

I slowly opened the door.

"May I please join you?"

The red haired boy gestured me into the compartment.

The other boy looked up at me with a smile.

I recognized his scar on his temple.

" you are Harry Potter! I read about you in Wizards of the Century"

The compartment door open quickly and a taller red haired boy stepped in.

" oh hello, I am Fred."

This boy looked awfully a lot like the boy who was already in the compartment.

"My name is Hermione" I said as kindly as possible.

"Ron, come help us find a boy's toad."

I assumed that Ron must have been the shorter red head

"I don't care about the stupid toad" Ron said with a whinny attitude

I jumped up out of my seat "I'll help"

We walked out the compartment.

I looked up at his face, he had so many feckles.

I think I am starting to fancy him, the way his hair flowed, he look gentle and kind.

Fred's POV

Hermione was walking along side me trying to help me find the toad.

I looked down at her, her hair was long and brown.

She had such an innocent face.

I think I might fancy her.

But I can't, she is a first year!

Could you imagine George, he would never let me forget it.

Hermione's POV

Fred led me into a compartment with several boys.

There was one who looked exactly like Fred.

They must be twins.

Fred's twin stood up and stuck his hand out " I am George"

I put at my hand and shook his "nice to meet you"

I felt strange in that compartment, everyone was staring at me so I turned to Fred and said " I am going to look for that toad, I'll see you at the feast."

I started for the door.

He yelled after me "yeah see you then, I hope you get Griffindor! I'll save you a seat at our table."

I left and went to go look for the toad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fred's POV**

I stepped off of the train along with the others.

I saw George coming out another door of the train.

He saw me an ran over.

"So you fancy a first year!"

"Gred of course not!"

George walked of with a huge smile on his face.

He and I walked towards the boats in silence.

We boarded a boat then along came Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville (the kid who lost his toad)

Hermione looked so beautiful in the candle light that guided the boat.

The wind was blowing her messy hair into her face.

It must have been really obvious I was staring at her because George elbowed me and gave me a sinister smile.

**Hermione's POV**

I wish I tamed my hair better this morning, it was flying all over my face.

Fred looked so cute.

His smile showed his bright white teeth and he was so tall and handsome.

No! I can't fancy him he is so much older than me.

Since when did I fancy boys?

This was very new for me.

He probably doesn't even notice me.

No matter what I came to Hogwarts to go to school, I need to focus on school work.

**Sorry this one is short. I am not very good at this so please leave reviews. Thanks, BITSY :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

Please let me be in Griffindor!

"Granger, Hermione" Professor McGonagoll shouted

I bet I am going to do something stupid like trip on my way up.

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head

The hat stayed quiet the bursted "Griffindor!"

I smiled, I was in the same one as Fred!

He told me he would save me a seat so I looked down the big long table and searched for Fred's bright orange hair.

His eyes caught mine and he gestured me to come and sit next to him.

I made my way to the seat and sat down next to him.

He gave me a thumbs up and said " yay Mione' you got into Griffindor!"

Mione'? Why did he call me Mione'.

He gave me a nickname!

I have never had a nickname before.

Fred's POV

I am so happy she got into Griffindor!

That means I'll get to see her more.

I really can't hide my feelings for her.

She walked over to the spot I had saved her next to me.

She sat down and I gave a thumbs up.

Did I really just call her Mione'?

She must be so weirded out.

I am so embarrassed.

She doesn't look like she minded the name, she was actually smiling.

We finished of all the food on the table then me and Mione' walked up to the dormitories.

I just know that this year is going to be different, a good different.

**reviews are really helpful. Kisses, BITSY ****:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in the griffindor common room doing my homework when Fred walked in.

"Hi Fred "

"Hey Mione' how are you doing?"

"Good, I am swamped with homework!"

Fred walked over and sat on the couch next to me.

"Can I help you?"

He leaned closer to me.

His body was warm against mine.

He was helping me perfect a spell

I turned and looked him in the eyes.

He was so close.

It felt nice, I noticed how many cute freckles he had.

He leaned in closer.

It was coming... He was going to kiss me!

His soft lips touched mine.

I pulled away and ran into the first year girls dormitory.

Fred's POV

I was leaning in closer slowly.

What if she rejected me?

My lips touched hers, I wonder what she is thinking?

I felt a sensation rush through me.

That sensation suddenly came to a halt.

I opened my eyes only to find her running into the dormitory.

I am so stupid!

"Hermione, wait, I am sorry!"

It was no use she had disappeared

Hermione's POV

Why did I run away?!

I now know that I really do fancy Fred and he really fancies me.

I ran away because that was my first kiss.

I was worried that I would do something wrong.

I can't believe that Fred kissed me!


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Fred's POV/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I have been avoiding Hermione for the past few weeks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Today after class i waled into the common room and there she was./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She was sitting in a chair reading a book./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Her eyes wandered away from the words of her book./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Her eyes caught mine and she jolted back into her book./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"i walked back to my room only to find George sitting on the bed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""How's your first year girlfriend" he asked with a grin/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""First of all she isn't my girlfriend and second we are sort of ignoring each other."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Did you show her your doll collection?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""That isn't funny, I kissed her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I don't see the problem."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I can't believe I am telling him this./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""She ran off."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Oh that's ruff."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He made the face that he makes when he tries to solve a problem./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Just talk to her and asked her what happened"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Hermione's POV/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I can't stop thinking about him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I have been avoiding him and he was avoiding me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"We saw each other in the common room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Later that day i pulled Harry away from Ron./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Harry gave me a sprising look./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Whats up?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I need your help but, you can't tell anyone."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Ok?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""I sort of um... kissed Fred,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Woah!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What do I do?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Just talk to him,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I gave him a hug and walked of to Griffindor Tower/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;"This one is not good or long. The next one will follow this chapter up. Kisses, Bitsy ;)/span/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

I ran back to the Griffindor common room to try and find Fred.

I quickly gave the password to the fat lady and entered the room.

I found Fred sitting quietly in a sofa near the fire.

I took a deep breath.

He turned around as if he was expecting me.

He stood up and closed the book that was in his lap.

"I was going to come and find you."

I was trying to decide if that was good or bad.

He stepped closer to me and asked to take me somewhere private.

We walked into his empty room.

He shut the door behind us and he swiftly looked towards me.

"I understand if you don't like me like that, i mean you are friends with my -"

I leaned forward and my lips pressed against his.

At first he was startled.

Then his hands worked their way up my sides and into my messy hair.

The kiss lingered.

There was a sensation of fireworks in my spine.

I slowly pulled my self away from him and held my hands around his neck.

I whispered to him softly "i don't care about you being Ron's brother"

**Fred's POV**

That kiss seemed to last a lifetime.

I always saw Hermione as sort of a shy person.

I have been proved wrong.

She is the girl for me.

One of the reasons I was so hesitant was because of Ron.

But now i know that Hermione doesn't care so neither should I.

I walked out of the room a little while after Hermione walked out.

The common room was generally empty except for one person.

George.

I got closer to George and said " God i love that girl.

**Hey guys!, i'm really sorry i haven't posted in a long time. I just moved so i've been busy with that. I really hope you like it. If you guys would like to help please leave reviews!**

**Kisses, Bitsy**


End file.
